RoboVolcano's Injustice 2 Guest Characters Paks
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: Dragons, intergalactic warlords, heroes of old, and a very angry gamer. Injustice 2 has had its fair share of surprise guest characters, but they have yet to seen individuals like these. Slow updates as this is a side project and is meant as time passer.
1. Fighter Pack 1

_Due to Brianac's attack on the world, Metropolis was in shambles. Buildings that were in the process of being rebuilt were destroyed. The streets were littered with bystanders who were unfortunately got caught up in the attack. Other than that, the city was mostly deserted._

 _The key word was mostly deserted._

 _Standing in the street, facing down each other, were two male looking individuals. The first appeared to be that of Japanese descent sporting black hair that was tied up into a chonmage. His clothes were a white and grey gi and a pair of wooden getas. Hanging on his side was katana that seemed to radiate a holy aura._

 _Across from him was his opponent, a much taller male covered from head to toe in red armor that bore a striking resemblance to a dragon. Adorning his armor in several places were green jewels that emitted a small green light with the one on his left gauntlet glowing the brightest. Due to his helmet, it was impossible to see his face, but the sword wielding man could tell that there was determined expression upon his opponent's face._

 _A few more seconds passed by before the gi wearing man gripped his sheath in one hand and the hilt in his other. Seeing this action, the armor wearing male's eyes lit up before he shot forward with what looked to be boosters on his back. However, the man did not move even as his opponent approached him. It was only until the 'dragon' was well within arms length that the man jumped from his place on the ground high into the air, something that seemingly did not shock his opponent._

 _As he made his descent, the katana wielding man unsheathed his sword and raised it above him before letting out a valiant war cry as he prepared to swing his weapon down. In reaction to this, the armor wearing male rose his left hand up as if to block the oncoming attack when suddenly a blade of his own popped out his gauntlet, shocking the descending man. As the two weapons finally met, the sound of steel meeting steel rang through the area. The two warriors looked at each with the armor wearing individual's emotions masked by his helmet._

 _Then, the two men disengaged from each other and jumped away from each before watching a showers of weapons rain down on the spot they were previously standing. They then shifted their attention up to a lamp post where a new individual stood. His skin was pale and his hair was spiky and golden as his very armor. His expression radiated pure contempt as if he was trying to say that the two men before him were nothing short of insects. Behind him were several golden portals that produced weapons looking as if they were ready to be fired at what stood in their owners way._

 _The gi wearing man and his earlier foe looked at each other once more before nodding in mutual agreement. They knew the foe before them was more dangerous and needed to be dealt with. The two then shifted their attention once more onto the golden haired male with the black haired man raising his blade once more and the armor wearing male finishing a chant causing four dragon wings to appear out of his back and his armor to gain black highlights to it. With their truce in place,_ **Issei** **Hyoudou** _and_ **Samurai Jack** _charged at their new foe._ **Gilgamesh** _clicked his tongue before yelling, "Know your place mongrels!" His weapons then fired at the two men, ready to impale them._

* * *

 **AN: OK, I know I should be working on "Dragon, Devil, Deviluke", but I had to do this. OK, not really had, but wanted to do. This is more ore less a small side project with me making Guest Characters for Injustice 2. Not really anything new, but hey, that's the name of the game. So for this story, expect slower updates that just come and go. I'll usually do one of these reveal trailers with 3 characters before doing individual chapters on each character with their entrance, intro dialogue, ultimate move, and story ending. So for this line up we have the Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou, the man whose got to get back to the past, Samurai Jack, and the arrogant King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. I originally wanted to do Frieza but decided to save him for the next line up. A little silly, but hey it keeps my mind active at least, so yeah.  
**


	2. Fighter Pack 1: Issei Hyoudou

**Character:** Issei Hyoudou

 **Backstory:** Once an ordinary and perverted high schooler from Japan, Issei Hyoudou was thrown into the supernatural after he was killed by his first girlfriend and revived as the servant of Rias Gremory, a devil heiress. He wields the Boosted Gear, a creation of the Biblical God and one of the 18 Longinus and holder of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. In one year, Issei Hyoudou went from a low ranking devil to the hero of the Underworld to even dying and being reborn with a body made by the flesh and power of the gods.

 **Intro 1** : In his Cardinal Crimson Queen Form, Issei flies to the ground before landing on one knee. His opponent approaches him while saying something him. Issei makes a reply to this while raising his fists. His opponents says one more thing before readying themselves for combat.

 **Intro 2** : The opponent performs their entrance. Issei appears out of a magic circle and walks forward in his Azazel Cup uniform, speaking to them as he does so. His opponent replies to him before he then changes into his Cardinal Crimson Queen Form.

 **Mirror Match**

1st

Issei A: Oh no! Did Azazel make another copy of me?!

Issei B: I should be asking you that!

Issei A: This is just all kinds of confusing.

2nd

Issei A: You some kind of clone?

Issei B: What about you?

Issei A: Go get your own harem.

3rd

Issei B: Let's finish this quickly.

Issei A: You got people you got to get back?

Issei B: Hell yeah.

4th

Issei B: So, boobs or butts?

Issei A: Boobs of course!

Issei B: Just had to make sure.

 **Aquaman**

1st

Aquaman: The Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei: The King of Atlantis.

Aquaman: This is a fight I have been waiting for.

2nd

Aquaman: Surface dwellers are not welcomed here.

Issei: What about Devil Dragons?

Aquaman: Especially you!

3rd

Issei: So are there real mermaid here?

Aquaman: Of course there are!

Issei: Sweet Maou I've found real ones!

4th

Issei: I met Poseidon once.

Aquaman: And what was he like?

Issei: An old man who slept during a fight.

 **Atom**

1st

Atom: Fighting is easier if you know physics.

Issei: I don't follow.

Atom: "The Atom" isn't just a clever name.

2nd

Atom: Got any advice for a young up-and-comer?

Issei: Honestly, just stick to your ideals and things should work out.

Atom: Good to know.

3rd

Issei: So you carry the title of Atom huh.

Atom: I want to carry on his memory.

Issei: That's great.

4th

Issei: So you get smaller?

Atom: You can't hit what you can't see.

Issei: What about destroying this entire area?

 **Atrocitus**

1st

Atrocitus: I feel the rage beneath you.

Issei: I abandoned that power.

Atrocitus: But it has not abandoned you.

2nd

Atrocitus: You armor is red.

Issei: Your point being?

Atrocitus: You would fit our corp nicely.

3rd

Issei: I will never give into my rage.

Atrocitus: Then you are weak!

Issei: It makes me kind.

4th

Issei: Have you ever thought about using the power of breasts?

Atrocitus: What would that do?

Issei: It calmed generations of anger.

 **Bane**

1st

Bane: That armor will be your coffin.

Issei: You think I'll let you touch me?

Bane: I'm smarter than you think.

2nd

Bane: You could be of use to me.

Issei: I serve only one person.

Bane: And after this, you still will.

3rd

Issei: You broke Batman's back huh.

Bane: Now I break the dragon.

Issei: Better men have tried and failed.

4th

Issei: You came from nothing.

Bane: And I became someone.

Issei: That's nostalgic.

 **Batman**

1st

Batman: You've killed before.

Issei: Only when I had to.

Batman: There's always choice.

2nd

Batman: You need more training.

Issei: I'm doing that every day.

Batman: You're too reckless.

3rd

Issei: I heard that you trained with a lot of people.

Batman: I've trained with the best.

Issei: So have I.

4th

Issei: You need a devil?

Batman: Do I need to sell my soul.

Issei: Actually the giant penny would do.

 **Bizarro**

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero! Me here to destroy!

Issei: Why do I get the crazies?!

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

2nd

Bizarro: Me am causing no trouble.

Issei: You literally just wrecked half the city!

Bizarro: Me am helping city!

3rd

Issei: So, you want to fight big boy?

Bizarro: This fight end well for you!

Issei: I think you got that mixed up.

4th

Issei: Just who are you?

Bizarro: Me villain! Me protect Metropolis!

Issei: There's so much wrong in that statement.

 **Black Adam**

1st

Black Adam: You hold the power of a single dragon.

Issei: Your point being?

Black Adam: I possess the power of six gods.

2nd

Black Adam: Why have you come to Khandaq?

Issei: Just a look around. No offense.

Black Adam: You will leave now.

3rd

Issei: Don't think I ever met the Egyptian pantheon.

Black Adam: You'll wish you didn't.

Issei: That's probably why.

4th

Issei: I've fought gods before.

Black Adam: But six at once?

Issei: Not gonna lie, I'm excited.

 **Black Canary**

1st

Black Canary: A horny teenager huh.

Issei: Yes ma'am!

Black Canary: Least you're honest.

2nd

Black Canary: You have a children's show right?

Issei: Yeah, what about it?

Black Canary: I need to know what to block from the television.

3rd

Issei: You look amazing in that outfit!

Black Canary: I'm a married woman.

Issei: And I respect that.

4th

Issei: A beautiful woman who can kick ass?

Black Canary: Got a problem with it?

Issei: Nope, just thinking of loved ones

 **Black Lightning**

1st

Black Lightning: Ready to help clean up South Side?

Issei: Sure, just tell me what to do.

Black Lightning: I like you.

2nd

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Issei: What could you teach me?

Black Lightning: Plenty of stuff if you're willing.

3rd

Issei: I can handle lightning.

Black Lightning: Is that so?

Issei: After holy lightning, what's there left?

4th

Issei: You want to protect your home huh.

Black Lightning: It's that simple.

Issei: I can respect that.

 **Black Manta**

1st

Black Manta: Together we could crush Atlantis!

Issei: I'm not really the crushing type.

Black Manta: Some dragon you are.

2nd

Black Manta: Another meta-human freak.

Issei: Technically I'm a devil.

Black Manta: That changes nothing.

3rd

Issei: I can understand your grief with Aquaman.

Black Manta: Then why stand before me.

Issei: That doesn't excuse your actions.

4th

Issei: You ain't the first pirate I fought.

Black Manta: They were nothing like me.

Issei: Let's take a look at that face and see.

 **Blue Beetle**

1st:

Blue Beetle: Scarab says that we are kind similar.

Issei: So you have a dragon's soul living in you?

Blue Beetle: Scarab retracts the previous statement.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Sweet armor!

Issei: Right back at you!

Blue Beetle: Someone who gets it!

3rd

Issei: Red versus blue huh.

Blue Beetle: Blue versus red.

Issei: Kind of funny isn't it?

4th

Issei: Doesn't this remind you of something?

Blue Beetle: Remind me of what?

Issei: Never mind.

 **Brainiac**

1st

Brainiac: Your body is most fascinating.

Issei: Your point?

Brainiac: I require it for further analysis.

2nd

Brainiac: Your Boosted Gear is intriguing.

Issei: You ain't taking it!

Brainiac: Your compliance is irrelevant.

3rd

Issei: Why did you bring me here?!

Brainiac: To study your body thoroughly.

Issei: I feel violated.

4th

Issei: You want Ddraig, then you'll have to kill me!

Brainiac: I'd rather leave you alive for studying.

Issei: Bring it you klepto!

 **Captain Cold**

1st

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Issei:I breath fire.

Captain Cold: Not while completely frozen.

2nd

Captain Cold: You here to rumble kid?

Issei: I want to help you.

Captain Cold: Your funeral.

3rd

Issei: I'm sorry for your loss.

Captain Cold: What would you know?!

Issei: More than you think.

4th

Issei: I once lost my sister.

Captain Cold: Don't try to sway me with pity.

Issei: It's a warning.

 **Catwoman**

1st

Catwoman: Heard you like cats.

Issei: I already have two back home.

Catwoman: Got room for one more?

2nd

Catwoman: A bright red scratching post.

Issei: It'll take more than claws to scratch this armor.

Catwoman: These claws aren't for show.

3rd

Issei: You remind me of a certain black cat back home.

Catwoman: How so?

Issei: She's always up to no good.

4th

Issei: You can't have my Boosted Gear!

Catwoman: I take what I want.

Issei: I'll die if you take it!

 **Cheetah**

1st

Cheetah: I've never hunted a dragon.

Issei: I'd advise against it.

Cheetah: The thrill is too much not to.

2nd

Cheetah: My claws will tear through that armor.

Issei: I highly doubt that.

Cheetah: You underestimate me.

3rd

Issei: Are you a nekomata?

Cheetah: I'm cursed unjustly.

Issei: Well you fit someone's niche.

4th

Issei: I've dealt with cats before.

Cheetah: Only domesticated ones.

Issei: You've never met Kuroka.

 **Cyborg**

1st

Cyborg: You need to fall in line.

Issei: And force people to get along?

Cyborg: The alternative is much worse.

2nd

Cyborg: After this you wanna get a burger?

Issei: Sure, I could use some food.

Cyborg: Loser pays.

3rd

Issei: So you're a real cyborg?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Issei: This is gonna be fun.

4th

Issei: Do you know what happened to your friends?

Cyborg: What's that got to do with anything?

Issei: I'm curious how you react.

 **Darkseid**

1st

Darkseid: You will serve me well.

Issei: I serve only one!

Darkseid: That is not how you speak to your master.

2nd

Darkseid: Your master and loved ones would make good Ferries.

Issei: I'll kill you before you touch them.

Darkseid: Try and fail then.

3rd

Issei: So you are a god?

Darkseid: I am the God of Gods.

Issei: Great, another arrogant god.

4th

Issei: You don't scare me.

Darkseid: A mistake I will rectify.

Issei: He says before he is burned alive.

 **Deadshot**

1st

Deadshot: Someone really wants you dead.

Issei: And just how do you plan on killing me?

Deadshot: That's what the dragon slaying bullet is for.

2nd

Deadshot: One shot is all I need.

Issei: That is if you can hit me.

Deadshot: Let's get this over with.

3rd

Issei: You kill people for money.

Deadshot: It's business, nothing personal.

Issei: I'm more concerned for your daughter.

4th

Issei: This reminds me of Mid class promotion test.

Deadshot: Why's that?

Issei: I'll tell you when you're conscious.

 **Doctor Fate**

1st

Doctor Fate: The Red Dragon of Domination.

Issei: I'm the Red Dragon of Truth.

Doctor Fate: That is to be seen.

2nd

Doctor Fate: Your very existence brings chaos.

Issei: You think I don't know that?!

Doctor Fate: Order must be maintained.

3rd

Issei: I just want to go home!

Doctor Fate: What is stopping you?

Issei: I just can't leave this place like this!

4th

Issei: Why are you stopping me?!

Doctor Fate: It is the will of Nabu.

Issei: Then Nabu is a giant prick!

 **Enchantress**

1st

June: I know a thing or two about magic.

Issei: The point being?

Enchantress: You don't stand a chance.

2nd

June: I can't help it, she needs to come out!

Issei: Let me help you June.

Enchantress: She doesn't need your help, puny dragon.

3rd

Issei: So I hear you are pretty experienced.

Enchantress: I have a millennia of experience to draw from.

Issei: That sounds so wrong.

4th

Issei: You care for June more than let on.

Enchantress: She is my vassal. Simple as that.

Issei: You are a total tsundere.

 **Firestorm**

1st

Firestorm: I hear you can take the heat.

Issei: Comes with the dragon territory.

Firestorm: Let's see how much you can handle.

2nd

Firestorm: How hot is the fire of a dragon?

Issei: You really don't want to know.

Firestorm: Whatever it is, I can make it hotter.

3rd

Issei: If you wanna burn me, bring the fire of a dragon or a phoenix.

Firestorm: What about the sun?

Issei: Don't blame me if it's too cold.

4th

Issei: So you are two people in one body?

Firestorm: Pretty much.

Issei: Neat. I'm kind of like that.

 **Flash**

1st

Flash: I hear you have a faster form.

Issei: It's pretty fast.

Flash: Let's see how it stacks up to me.

2nd

Flash: So what is your dream again?

Issei: I'm going to become the Harem King!

Flash: So out there I had to hear it again.

3rd

Issei: This reminds me of training with my Kiba.

Flash: I doubt he's as fast as me.

Issei: Let's see.

4th

Issei: I hear you are pretty hard to catch.

Flash: Fastest man alive.

Issei: But how hard can you punch?

 **Gorilla Grodd**

1st

Grodd: Prostate before me!

Issei: Not happening banana brains.

Grodd: I will make you suffer!

2nd

Grodd: I can't read your mind.

Issei: That be Ddraig's doing.

Grodd: Then I shall simply kill you!

3rd

Issei: Dragon versus monkey.

Grodd: I am an ape you imbecile!

Issei: And one with a temper.

4th

Issei: I've fought better than you.

Grodd: You think too highly of yourself human.

Issei: I'm a devil.

 **Green Arrow**

1st

Green Arrow: Any chance we could talk this over?

Issei: I would like that.

Green Arrow: But I doubt we'd be able to.

2nd

Green Arrow: I'm going to ask that you don't look at my wife like that.

Issei: Hey, I respect the code!

Green Arrow: Just making sure you know.

3rd

Issei: So the only weapon you have is a bow and arrow?

Green Arrow: Pretty much.

Issei: That is amazing!

4th

Issei: How do you plan to beat me?

Green Arrow: Three words. Boxing glove arrow.

Issei: This I got to see.

 **Green Lantern**

1st

Green Lantern: You part of the Red Lanterns?

Issei: No, I'm from Hell.

Green Lantern: Don't know which is worse.

2nd

Green Lantern: Hey kid, you okay?

Issei: Yeah, I'm pretty good. Why?

Green Lantern: Just had to make sure.

3rd

Issei: I heard about what you did.

Green Lantern: I'm trying to make things right.

Issei: I respect that.

4th

Issei: So you can make anything with that ring?

Green Lantern: With enough will, yeah. Why?

Issei: How about a giant telescope?

 **Grid**

1st

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Issei: And yet you have none of the emotions.

Grid: Emotions are signs of weakness.

2nd

Grid: No human can beat me.

Issei: How about devil?

Grid: It is a marginal advantage.

3rd

Issei: Are you something Azazel made?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.

Issei: Still unsure at this point.

4th

Issei: Victor, what happened to you?!

Grid: I am no longer Victor Stone.

Issei: Guess I'm gonna beat you out of him, huh.

 **Harley Quinn**

1st

Harley: I hear you have emotional issues.

Issei: I'm over them...mostly.

Harley: Well you're in luck, the doctor's in!

2nd

Harley: So you wanna harem huh.

Issei: It is the dream of any normal young man!

Harley: Least you got energy.

3rd

Issei: So you got hurt by your first love too?

Harley: Yeah, first loves are so overrated.

Issei: Tell me about it.

4th

Issei: If that guy was still here, I'd crush his balls.

Harley: Aw, that's so sweet.

Issei: It's just the right thing.

 **Hellboy**

1st

Hellboy: So you are why I woke up today?

Issei: Um, you a devil?

Hellboy: What else would I be?

2nd

Hellboy: So you make deals with people huh?

Issei: We don't do soul taking anymore.

Hellboy: First I heard of that.

3rd

Issei: So what's your Hell like?

Hellboy: Brimstone and fire. You?

Issei: Cities and mountains.

4th

Issei: A devil from another world?

Hellboy: You thinking the same thing?

Issei: This is just awkward.

 **Jay Garrick**

1st

Jay: This old timer can teach you some things.

Issei: What exactly can you teach me?

Jay: Let me show you what the JSA can do.

2nd

Jay: You got the real makings of a hero.

Issei: Then why are we doing this?

Jay: You still got a lot to learn.

3rd

Issei: Excuse me, but who are you?

Jay: Jay Garrick, reporting for duty.

Issei: Nice to meet you.

4th

Issei: You doing okay Mr. Garrick?

Jay: I still got some wind in me.

Issei: Then how about joining a new team.

 **John Stewart**

1st

John: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

Issei: Human turned devil dragon from another dimension.

John: Definitely nothing like you.

2nd

John: Think you can beat a Lantern.

Issei: I'll never know if I don't try.

John: At least you got heart.

3rd

Issei: You were an architect?

John: It gives me lots to work with.

Issei: Remind me to show you my home.

4th

Issei: That ring can't protect you always.

John: Never bark at a devil dog!

Issei: What about a devil dragon?

 **Joker**

1st

Joker: I hear you died twice.

Issei: I only keep getting stronger.

Joker: Third time's the charm.

2nd

Joker: So about your loved ones...

Issei: I'll make sure you never even hurt them.

Joker: Some people can't handle a joke.

3rd

Issei: You have officially made my most hated people list.

Joker: Am I at least in the top five.

Issei: Barely.

4th

Issei: You're just another Rizviem.

Joker: Sounds like my kind of guy.

Issei: Scary thing is, you're probably right.

 **Mr. Freeze**

1st

Mr. Freeze: Can your magic save my wife?

Issei: I think some of the Underworld's hospitals can.

Mr. Freeze: You must take me to them!

2nd

Mr. Freeze: I need your help.

Issei: Usually I require payment, but not this time.

Mr. Freeze: Thank you.

3rd

Issei: Why do you keep staring at me?

Mr. Freeze: Your body would be most helpful in my research.

Issei: Or harmful!

4th

Issei: You need to calm down.

Mr. Freeze: I must save my wife!

Issei: And you will.

 **Poison Ivy**

1st

Poison Ivy: Bet you're handsome under that mask.

Issei: That's what the girls say.

Poison Ivy: Don't be shy, let me see.

2nd

Poison Ivy: Take off that helmet and kiss me.

Issei: I only kiss those that I love.

Poison Ivy: You hurt my feelings.

3rd

Issei: What exactly are you doing?

Poison Ivy: Looking for a hot date.

Issei: Dr. Isley, you are trying to seduce me.

4th

Issei: Why are you doing this?

Poison Ivy: The Green must be restored.

Issei: This is way too far for my comfort.

 **Power Girl**

1st

Power Girl: Is it hot in here...or is it just me?

Issei: In that outfit? Definitely you!

Power Girl: At least you're honest.

2nd

Power Girl: Hey my eyes are up here?

Issei: Sorry, but your breasts are amazing!

Power Girl: That's certainly a new one.

3rd

Issei: You are a beautiful woman and that outfit is amazing!

Power Girl: Keep your hormones in check kid.

Issei: Hey, I keep them in proper check!

4th

Issei: So your Earth is lost?

Power Girl: My Earth isn't lost, I just can't find it!

Issei: Well, I think I can help.

 **Raiden**

1st

Raiden: Join me in Earthrealm, Red Dragon.

Issei: You sure you want a devil on your team?

Raiden: I would not ask you if I was not.

2nd

Raiden: Your body is strange.

Issei: It's made of the flesh of the Great Red and power of Ophis.

Raiden: Let us see what it is capable of.

3rd

Issei: Excuse me, but who are you?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Issei: Another one? Wonder if you are back home.

4th

Issei: If there is a war threatening Earth, I'll be ready to fight for it.

Raiden: The Shaolin will value your friendship.

Issei: You're gonna make me blush.

 **Red Hood**

1st

Red Hood: So you died too huh.

Issei: Twice actually.

Red Hood: Ain't you lucky.

2nd

Red Hood: So how exactly you die?

Issei: Got killed by my first girlfriend.

Red Hood: That's rough.

3rd

Issei: Killing everyone isn't going to solve the problem.

Red Hood: It keeps the peace.

Issei: Until a bigger threat comes along.

4th

Issei: Batman misses you.

Red Hood: How would you know?

Issei: I see the pain on him.

 **Reverse Flash**

1st

R.F: How is it that you'll beat the Speed Force.

Issei: The power of Infinity.

R.F: Now that has got my attention.

2nd

R.F: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.

Issei: It's what makes them human.

R.F: It's what makes them weak.

3rd

Issei: So you run fast, big whoop.

R.F: I can fix things so that you will never be born.

Issei: Try it and you'll get a real beating.

4th

Issei: You are messed up.

R.F: I've racked up an impressive kill count.

Issei: See, that's why you are messed up.

 **Robin**

1st

Robin: My grandfather was the Demon's Head.

Issei: I'm a real demon.

Robin: Aren't you a disappointment.

2nd

Robin: You're supposed to be the strongest devil?

Issei: Strongest youth devil.

Robin: You'll be knocked out in a minute.

3rd

Issei: You like to brag about your mom huh.

Robin: No woman could surpass her.

Issei: I know a few who'd disagree with that.

4th

Issei: You turned your back on your father.

Robin: Superman is more of a father than he ever was.

Issei: Your brother weeps.

 **Scarecrow**

1st

Scarecrow: You fear losing your loved ones.

Issei: I'll never let that happen.

Scarecrow: Let's continue this is our session.

2nd

Scarecrow: Quite the self-confidence problem you have.

Issei: I don't need self-confidence to beat you.

Scarecrow: Let's test that.

3rd

Issei: I've gotten over my fears.

Scarecrow: Have you know?

Issei: She haunts me no longer.

4th

Issei: You're a psychologist right?

Scarecrow: Correct.

Issei: Bet you never counseled dragons.

 **Starfire**

1st

Starfire: Let us compare combat tactics.

Issei: I've got mine, but I don't use these on allies.

Starfire: You have nothing to fear.

2nd

Starfire: Perhaps you are Titans material.

Issei: That would be amazing!

Starfire: Let us start your audition.

3rd

Issei: I heard about what happened to Dick Grayson.

Starfire: I still miss him everyday.

Issei: I wish I could have met him.

4th

Issei: So you use fire huh.

Starfire: My powers come from the sun itself.

Issei: If you want to burn me, bring a dragon or a phoenix.

 **Sub-Zero**

1st

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Issei: I never run away from a fight.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

2nd

Sub-Zero: The Grandmaster's respect must be earned.

Issei: Then I'll do everything I can for it!

Sub-Zero: I shall see you try.

3rd

Issei: Are you an actual ninja?!

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Issei: Metatron is going to have field day with this.

4th

Issei: You sure you want to do this?

Sub-Zero: I am stronger than you realize.

Issei: Just know, you asked me to do this.

 **Supergirl**

1st

Supergirl: So you have a children's show?

Issei: Back home in my world.

Supergirl: That's pretty cool.

2nd

Supergirl: I hear you are strong.

Issei: I'm a Super Devil.

Supergirl: I don't have to hold back then.

3rd

Issei: I know your every move.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Issei: You'll be lucky to hit me.

4th

Issei: I suppose we should go full out.

Supergirl: Fair warning, this will hurt.

Issei: The same thing to you.

 **Superman**

1st

Superman: Leave Earth now.

Issei: I was born here!

Superman: Then you'll die here.

2nd

Superman: I thought you were for peace.

Issei: There is always a different way.

Superman: Sounds like cowardice.

3rd

Issei: I use to think you were like Goku.

Superman: So what happened?

Issei: You became Frieza.

4th

Issei: I heard about what happened to Shazam.

Superman: Your point?

Issei: You crossed a line.

 **Swamp Thing**

1st

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Issei: Normally I agree, but I have to get somewhere.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

2nd

Swamp Thing: You have offended nature.

Issei: Is it the fire?

Swamp Thing: It is indeed the fire.

3rd

Issei: Do we have to fight?

Swamp Thing: You disturbed the Green!

Issei: I didn't mean to! Honest!

4th

Issei: Just how strong are you?

Swamp Thing: My power is eternal.

Issei: Well, that answers that.

 **Vixen**

1st

Vixen: You really think this is gonna be easy?

Issei: Compared to the Lion King, yeah.

Vixen: Let's see if the Tantu Totem humbles you.

2nd

Vixen: It's going to take all my power to beat you.

Issei: I have more tricks that you would believe.

Vixen: Let's see if that's true.

3rd

Issei: So you have animal powers?

Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.

Issei: That's really cool!

4th

Issei: So do you like cats?

Vixen: I'm not against them.

Issei: Good to know.

 **Wonder Woman**

1st

Issei: I know the Hades in my dimension.

Wonder Woman: What is he like there?

Issei: A big skeletal asshole.

2nd

Issei: I can't even admire your body.

Wonder Woman: And why is that?

Issei: You disgust me too much.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Are you going to use one of your perverted moves?

Issei: I'm too pissed to even want to.

Wonder Woman: You have lost an advantage then.

4th

Wonder Woman: A perverted man that peeks on women.

Issei: I know when to draw the line, unlike you.

Wonder Woman: Your death will be slow.

 **Ultimate Move:**

 **Red Dragon's Might-** Issei starts off by throwing a strong haymaker. Once it connects, he quickly chants and switches into his Pseudo DxD form. Issei then unleashes a series of punches onto his opponent sending them flying through the sky. They are then intercepted by Ddraig who catches them and throws them back towards Issei. While the opponent is flying, Issei charges up and fires his Infinity Blaster while Ddraig is readying his own attack. The two unleash their attacks at the same time, meeting each other in the middle with the opponent.

 **Ending Scene** : You know if it isn't one crazy guy trying to destroy the world, it's always another one. Braniac was without exaggeration the toughest guy I ever had to fight. Sairaorg, Rizviem, Thanatos, even Indra got nothing on this guy.

After Braniac's defeat, I helped round up the members of the Regime and helped put them back away. Batman then offered me a place in the Justice League. While flattered, I had to turn it down. This wasn't my world. However, I did tell him that if he ever needed me, he's got my card. Right now, I think me and Ddraig are due for some vacation time. And I know just the people I want to spend it with.

 **So, yeah I kind of forgot this was a thing I was doing. This took a while though even when I was focused and there are a lot of words here. But anyway, here is the first one of my select DLC characters, Issei Hyoudou.**


End file.
